


A Nice Pillow

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Trowa is exhausted, Duo's lap becomes a pillow.





	A Nice Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the prompt: ♗One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap. 2x3 from Kangofu-CB.

It had been a long day and Trowa was exhausted. He could probably fall asleep while standing up by this point. But Une droned on and on and on, then gave the floor to Relena who thanked himself, Duo, and Heero for their service in keeping her safe throughout her campaign as she became the new World President. She had just been instated with said title the day before.

Duo nudged his arm and gave him an amused grin when he groggily turned to look at him. “We’re almost done here.”

“Not good enough.” Trowa mumbled, “Still got the dinner to get through afterwards. Don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

Duo shook his head at him but didn’t say anything more as Heero turned to glare at them for talking.

When Relena was finished Une lead the closing ceremony for the ‘Welcoming’ event and the three Preventer agents escorted the new World President to the fancy restaurant that the festivities final dinner was being hosted at. He stood at one end of the room on lookout duty, while Duo had the other and Heero stood directly behind Relena’s chair.

Finally they were allowed to leave and once the four of them were in the stretch limo Trowa couldn’t stay awake anymore. Slouched in a corner his eyes began to close when Duo nudged him with his knee. Blinking an eye open he looked at the braided man questioningly.

Duo patted his lap, “It’s gotta be more comfortable than that window.”

Trowa smiled at him and gratefully laid his head in his partner’s lap. “Thanks.”

“No worries. Get some shut-eye. It’ll be an hour or so drive back to the estate after all. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Trowa nodded his head and quickly fell asleep stretched out across the seat beside Duo. With a cheeky grin Duo caught Relena’s attention and tossed the woman his phone. He mimed taking a picture at her raised eyebrow and she grinned. She moved to a better position and took a photo of the peacefully sleeping man in Duo’s lap before handing the phone back. Then she pulled out her own and took another. She watched as Duo slowly slid into sleep as well, carding his fingers through Trowa’s hair.

Heero chuckled from his place across the limo, “Guess I’ll have to wake them both when we get there.”

Relena shook her head, “They deserve sleep, they did stop that assassination attempt last night while you and I were busy.”

Heero shook his head at her and grinned before opening his folded arms to her, “Yeah, I guess. They never did get any sleep last night.”

Relena blushed slightly remembering and moved to sit on Heero’s lap. She was just glad that it had been Trowa and Duo and not WuFei assigned to her for this, or things could have been rather awkward. WuFei was a stickler for traditional relationships… so sex outside of marriage would probably make him erupt with righteous rage.


End file.
